


our bodies possessed by light

by emptyswimmingpools



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode: s03e05 Stronger Than Heaven, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: Alec Lightwood is, for the most part, a man of logic. He calculates his moves carefully, always tries to do what's right. He's not the Head of the Institute for no reason. But there's something about Magnus that makes his head spin and his heart flutter and his tongue twist in a way that blurts out whatever he's feeling foremost, and really, there’s nothing logical about this.Or: another take on the 3x05promo videoMalec scene.





	our bodies possessed by light

Alec Lightwood is, for the most part, a man of logic. He calculates his moves carefully, always tries to do what's right. He's not the Head of the Institute for no reason.

But there's something about Magnus that makes his head spin and his heart flutter and his tongue twist in a way that blurts out whatever he's feeling foremost, and really, there’s nothing logical about this. It's been months since they met, months since they fell in love, but something still feels so  _new_ about the whole thing. Alec's never really known this type of love before. He's had fleeting crushes, the whole stolen glances and sweaty palms thing, but nothing has felt so all-encompassing as this. It's - he wants to say it's  _magic_ , but that feels sort of ridiculous, given who he and Magnus are.

It's not like their relationship is delicate - because it isn't. It's overwhelming and new, but it's also strong and trusting. They've been through a lot together in a short period of time, so it's not really unusual they've found themselves so wrapped up in each other, bodies pressing together at night like they're trying to find a way to become one single soul. Alec has this sort of smile on his lips thinking about it, one he can't quite rid himself from, and it tugs at his heart. His 'Magnus smile', Izzy calls it, with that gleam in her eye Alec knows means  _I'm so happy for you, big brother_.

He's only just put on his shirt -  _Magnus's_ shirt - when it happens. Alec knows they're a fairly domestic couple. They cook, they clean, all the mundane things. But maybe that's what makes their relationship so - extraordinary. He loves this, the quiet moments together. So it's surprising even to himself when he breaks it, turns around to face his boyfriend.

"I spend almost every night here," he starts. "What if I… moved in?" It's something he's been thinking about a lot recently. Like ever since he first spent the night, wrapped up in gold sheets and gold arms, he's been hesitant to go back to the Institute ever since. Something about the tranquility of morning sunlight draped over their tangled limbs is addicting to Alec, and he distantly thinks he never wants it to end, never wants to go back to who he was before.

He analyses the shocked look on Magnus's face, looking for any hint of excitement or disgust. He knows Magnus, he loves him, but in all his 400 years alive, the warlock has built up quite an incredible barrier. He's still so used to not showing what he feels, Alec thinks he might always not be able to read him in the same way Magnus can read him. So he hesitates, stepping closer, letting him know it's OK - only it comes out as, "Bad idea?" rather than anything actually reassuring.

Magnus's eyebrows raise, eyes widening, and he shakes off the initial bewilderment. "No," he asserts, "not at all." But this time, Alec can tell there's something else. Something lurking beneath his careful bravado.

"Are you sure?" Alec moves closer once more, tentatively linking their fingers together. Alec loves this, loves the feeling of their skin touching, because it feels an awful lot like an anchor. Magnus smiles at him - his charming, all lips and no teeth smile.

"I'm sure, Alexander," he affirms. "It's just…"

Alec Lightwood is, for the most part, a man of logic. But when Magnus Bane hesitates in front of him, body stiff and eyes distant, he panics. Something in him shuts down and he's asking, "Is it too soon? Or do you just - just not want to? I mean, it's OK, and I don't wanna, you know, impose…" It almost feels like he's drunk. Unable to control himself. He's usually used to appearing stoic, though he lets his guard down around people he loves. Magnus, Izzy.

He's not sure how or what he's done, exactly, but Magnus chuckles. It's a brief thing, a little laugh under his breath, but Alec's still paranoid and assumes he's royally fucked up somehow. "No, no. I just - I kind of thought you already had."

Alec asks, "What do you mean?" But by the time he's finished saying it, something just clicks. Oh.  _Oh_. Alec thinks about it. He easily spends more time at the loft rather than the Institute; by now, over half his wardrobe has migrated to Magnus's drawers; he's got his own toothbrush, shaving cream and cologne in the bathroom. He suddenly understands. He blushes, lamely mumbling, "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Magnus laughs properly this time. "I thought we had an unspoken agreement. Can you blame me?"

"I guess this whole communication thing is more complicated than we thought," Alec states, trying to aim for humour and ending up with something that sounds more self-deprecating.

He thinks about the beating pulse of Magnus's wrist, pressed to him. The light casting a shadow over his face, all the elegant angles and curves. The freshly applied makeup, how none of it is smudged and somehow all of it looks perfect. He thinks about this, every day, his to keep. He knows it's happening, the scene's played out right in front of his eyes, but part of him is still skeptical about it all - how he's managed to end up here, with a man he loves in a home that's theirs. It's surreal, even though Alec's witnessed things that mundanes would think absolutely bizzare.

"We'll just have to keep trying, then," says Magnus, leaning in. Alec kisses him, gentle and sweet, no tongue. It's quick, just a peck, but it's still intoxicating and lovely. Alec kisses him again, harder, always wanting more. He loves feeling closer, fitting together like they were meant to be. He's never really been one to believe in fate, but in this moment, lips pressed together, chest to chest, he thinks Magnus might just be his soulmate. Magnus pulls away, looking slightly flustered. "Come on, Alexander. We have to go."

He smiles. Alec has never felt so much love inside of him before, and he thinks he's going to have a wonderful time getting used to it, learning new things about it and Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm [Lee](http://louvreless.tumblr.com), and my trash ass hasn't written a Shadowhunters fic since July last year. So here you go. I hope you enjoy & any kudos/comments you're willing to give would be lovely!
> 
> Title: " _These, our bodies, possessed by light. / Tell me we’ll never get used to it_ " ([Scheherazade](http://www.fishousepoems.org/scheherazade/), Richard Siken). The whole poem doesn't really have anything to do with the fic, but I like the line a lot and I think it fits.


End file.
